Une nouvelle vie
by wazabee
Summary: chapitre I Une nouvelle vie vient de commencer pour Harry et ses camarades . Leurs études à Poudlard achevées , ils doivent faire face à leurs responsabilités d'adultes , et ce n'est pas toujours évident . Read&Review , pliz !
1. prologue

**Une nouvelle vie**  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry s'était promis de ne plus s'étonner de rien . Sa vie n'avait pas manqué de coups de théâtre , et peu de choses parvenaient encore à l'étonner .Pourtant , le jour où son meilleur ami lui annonça qu'il allait se marier , la nouvelle fut comme un coup de poing dans son estomac . Ron avait pourtant son âge , et à 17 ans , pouvait on vraiment songer à se lier pour la vie ? Et avec qui d'abord ? Suffoquant , Harry s'appuya contre un arbre du parc , qui se trouva être le saule cogneur . Sa jambe fut broyée en mille morceaux , et malgré les soins attentifs de Mrs Pomfresh , l'infirmière de l'école , Harry dut porter une attelle pendant 3 longs mois .  
  
C'est donc en béquilles qu'il assista au mariage de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger , devenue à cette occasion et peut-être pour toujours Mrs Weasley . Ils avait décidé de se marier pendant l'été qui mettait fin à leur septième année , avant de commencer une nouvelle vie où Poudlard ne serait plus qu'un beau souvenir . La cérémonie fut d'une rare gaieté , mais Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une vague nostalgie en songeant que c'était probablement la dernière fois où tous leurs amis de Poudlard , réunis à l'occasion , seraient aussi insouciants .  
Bientôt , ils devront se battre - et être prêts à mourir . Seamus , Neville , Fred ou Georges , Parvati , ou même Hermione et Ron , aucun n'était à l'abri des fifres de Voldemort , plus déchainés que jamais .  
  
-Naaan , Harry , je n'arrive pas à y croire . Tout le monde s'amuse et toi tu restes assis ?  
  
Ginny était aussi rouge que son tee-shirt à l'effigie des Bizzar's sisters . Elle semblait un peu éméchée , et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant décapsuler une bouteille de bièraubeurre avec les dents , avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise à côté de lui .  
  
- J'en peux plus . Ca fait deux heures que Seamus me fait danser non-stop . Je crois bien que Dan l'a ensorcelé . Je l'ai vu montrer à Fred une variante du sortilège " tarentallegra " . Celui là , je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache mais tout à l'heure , son manteau a carrément brûlé , on a du se mettre à trois pour l'éteindre . Maintenant que Seamus et Dan ont quitté Poudlard , ça va être moins amusant . Tu te souviens le coup des sables mouvants dans la salle commune ? C'était très bête , mais ca m'avait bien fait rire .  
  
Autour d'eux , les danseurs tournaient et la musique se déchainait . Harrry aimait ça , entendre Ginny raconter des trucs pas vraiments importants , mais qui lui tenaient à coeur , dans un babillage confus et un peu ivre .  
  
- D'ailleurs , c'est dommage que toi aussi tu quittes Poudlard . Et Hermione . Et Ron , je ne pourrai presque plus le voir , maintenant qu'il a trouvé un appart avec Hermione . Franchement , ces deux là ... C'est vraiment trop inattendu . Tu te souviens comment se disputaient ? Ca va pas être calme , chez eux . Je te parie que d'ici deux mois , il y en aura un des deux qui aura craqué . Dis , ça n'a pas l'air d'aller , Harry . C'est ta jambe qui te fait mal ? Si tu veux , je vais demander à Hermione de te mettre un onguent . Elle doit bien avoir ça , maintenant qu'elle veut être médicomage .  
  
-Non , ma jambe se porte très bien . Je pensais juste que Poudlard allait me manquer . Et toi avec .  
  
Harry était sorti de sa torpeur et regardait à présent Ginny avec des yeux rieurs .  
  
-Tu viens danser ?  
  
----  
  
Le réveil fut difficile , très difficile . Pendant quelques secondes , Harry se demanda où il était . La chambre où il se trouvait était chaude , ensoleillée et dans un joyeux désordre ; mais il ne reconnut pas le dortoir où il avait passé les sept années les plus heureuses de sa vie . En effet , quelques semaines plus tôt , il avait trouvé un studio dans la banlieue d'Oxford . Le paisible village de Godric's Hollow lui avait tout de suite plu : il avait emménagé sans tarder , malgré l'avis de ses amis qui ne voulaient pas le laisser seul .  
  
Mais malgré son enthousiasme , les premiers jours avaient été très difficiles pour Harry . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter ses camarades de chambre , la respiration lourde de Ron ou les ronflements de Neville . Lorsqu'il se réveillait la nuit , le silence lui pesait tellement qu'il devait se rendormir avec de la musique .  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux . Il ressentit une fulgurante douleur à la tête . Il avait largement abusé de bièreaubeurre pendant la fête . Il se rappellait vaguement avoir dansé pendant plusieurs heures , sans éprouver de tournis , comme pour oublier ses soucis rien qu'un soir . Il se souvenait aussi des colombes qui étaient sorties de la robe de mariée d'Hermione , lorsque celle-ci avait embrassé Ron ; il se rappelait avoir embrassé Ginny et se sentit vaguement honteux de cela . Ginny était ivre et elle sortait avec Seamus - même si celui-ci ne s'était guère soucié d'elle pendant la soirée .  
  
Harry sourit . Il avait encore mal à la tête , mais le souvenir de la soirée de mariage de ses amis suffisait pour le rendre joyeux . D'ailleurs , il n'aurait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir aujourd'hui . Il devait aider Ron et Hermione a emménager , et la tâche s'avérerait difficile : leur appartement se situait en plein centre du Londres moldu , pas question donc de s'aider de la magie - ou alors il faudrait être prudent .  
  



	2. chapitre 1

  
  
Une nouvelle vie .  
  
chapitre 1 : Déménagement .

* * *

1ère partie .  
  
L'immeuble où Hermione conduisit Harry et Ron était un vieil hôtel miteux , coincé entre deux bâtiments flambant neufs . La rue était animée et des touristes se pressaient devant les boutiques - pourtant , "l'Hôtel du Lac " semblait passer inaperçu . C'était un petit bâtiment en briques , devenues noires au fil du temps . La plupart des fenêtres étaient barricadées par des morceaux de béton et si Harry n'avait pas vu une faible lumière filtrer sous la porte d'entrée , il aurait juré que l'immeuble était inhabité - voire même en démolition . Ron , qui découvrait les lieux en même temps que lui , se tourna vers Hermione en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes .  
  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est CA le fameux studio ? Un truc qui va s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre ?  
  
Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent . Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit fascicule .  
  
- Je ... Je ne comprends pas . Dans le descriptif , c'est écrit " hôtel de charme , situé en plein coeur de Londres , cet hôtel vous ravira par sa simplicité . Les studios à louer y sont spacieux , lumineux et propres ... "  
  
" Lumineux ? Propre ? Eh bien c'est gagné !" lança Ron d'un ton goguenard . " Pour la surprise , c'est réussi ... " un petit nid d'amour ", tu parles . J'aurais jamais dû te laisser choisir ! "  
  
Hermione devint encore plus rouge . " Je te signale que tu ne voulais pas m'aider à chercher . C'est de ma faute si j'ai épousé le pire fainéant d'Angleterre , c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé , au lieu de faire le malin , hein ? Mais monsieur vaquait à ses occupations ... Les cognards et les souaffles , c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ! "  
  
Ron ouvrit la bouche d'un air offensé , mais le regard que lui lança Hermione le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit .  
  
" Bon , on va le visiter cet appart , oui ou non ? " avait lancé Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait joyeux  
  
Ron lui lança un regard incrédule , et Hermione sourit faiblement , avant d'ouvrir résolument la porte d'entrée qui émit un grincement strident . Le vestibule était à l'image de la facade de l'immeuble : d'une saleté repoussante . Sur le mur , le papier peint à fleurs se décollait par endroits et avait pris une teinte jaunâtre , et la seule lumière émanait d'une ampoule solitaire qui pendait lamentablement au plafond . Dans un renfoncement du mur se trouvait la réception qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une énorme caisse en bois , recouverte d'une généreuse couche de poussière .  
  
" Eh ho , il y a quelqu'un ? " La voix de Ron fit trembler les murs en carton-pâte , et pendant une seconde , Harry eut peur que l'immeuble ne s'effondre sur eux . Hermione quand à elle se mordait les lèvres en maudissant tout bas de sa naiveté . Soudain , un bruit de casserole des plus inattendu fit sursauter le trio , et une voix de femme cria :  
  
- Oui , j'arrive , minute papillon !  
  
Une femme apparut devant eux sans que Harry n'ait pu voir par où elle était entré . Elle était petite et maigre ,mais si des rides lui dévoraient le visage , il semblait étrangement impossible de lui donner un âge exact .Elle tenait une casserole pleine d'un ragoût qui empestait , et leur lança un regard agacé qui rappella désagréablement à Harry une expression de la tante Pétunia .  
  
" On ne peut pas avoir la paix une minute ! Comment voulez vous que je sois partout à la fois , hein ? Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? Encore des touristes ? "  
  
Ron ricana et lança un regard évocateur à Harry . Celui-ci se demanda si des touristes étaient assez fous pour venir loger dans cet hôtel délabré .  
  
- Nous avons ... Enfin , J'ai - reprit Hermione à une exclamation de Ron - loué un appartement au premier étage . Vous devez vous souvenir de moi , je suis Mrs Weasley . Mrs Hermione Weasley  
  
Comme ce nom sonnait bizarrement ! Harry crut voir un éclair passer dans les yeux de Ron . Il savait que son ami était très fier d'avoir pu conquérir le coeur d'Hermione , même s'il rechignait à le montrer .  
  
-Aaah , les tourteraux , c'est ça ? oui , je vous ai réservé un chambre au premier . La suite royale , si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi . Attendez , je vais vous faire monter , laissez moi juste reposer ma cire à épiler dans la cuisine , et j'arrive .  
  
Hermione jeta un regard dégouté à la mixture qui se trouvait dans la casserole , et Harry dut réprimer un sourire .  
  
---  
  
Ron faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il entra dans le studio au premier étage du 30 Crescent Street , Londres . Aveuglé par la lumière du jour après l'obscurité du couloir , il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser que l'appartement était celui dont il avait rêvé . Ni excessivement grand ni trop petit , avec de larges fenêtres qui laissaient passer la lumière du jour et donnaient sur un petit terrain vague où poussaient les mauvaises herbes . Il ne fut même pas dégoûté par la poussière accumulée sur le sol , qui formait des tas à certains endroits , et où souris , araignées ou même cafards semblaient trouver refuge . Hermione , nettement moins enthousiaste , soupira en songeant à tout le nettoyage qui serait nécessaire . Mais lorsque Ron lui sauta dans les bras en lui demandant de lui pardonner pour tout à l'heure , il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait , c'était le rêve cet appartement , ils allaient s'y mettre à deux et ça deviendrait leur maison à eux , Hermione sourit aux éclats - d'un sourire qui n'était pas prêt de s'effacer .  
  
Harry était sorti sur la pointe des pieds avec la logeuse . Celle-ci semblait l'avoir pris en affection et commença à lui raconter l'histoire de l'hôtel . Harry n'y prêta pas la moindre attention .  
  
-- 


End file.
